


"Here, take this. You already have my heart and the takeout, so why not?"

by vnreqvitxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Brazil, Cheating, College, Day Six, Endgame, KageHina Week, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Shouyou cheats on Kageyama with Atsumu, This is really sad, for sure the angsty-ist thing i ever wrote, just FYI, no happy ending, this one's angsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnreqvitxd/pseuds/vnreqvitxd
Summary: " “Who’s Atsu?” Kageyama said, turning to face Shouyou, who’s face paled. “Who is he?” He asked, cursing his voice for wavering.“How’d you-?”“Who is he?” Kageyama repeated.“I’m so sorry…” He said quietly. “I’m so so sorry, Tobio,” "
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 76
Kudos: 346
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	"Here, take this. You already have my heart and the takeout, so why not?"

Kageyama bounced his leg nervously as he watched the departure wing in the airport. Shouyou was coming home for a whole week! He had missed him dearly while he’d been in Brazil. Just the thought that he’d be able to see him soon had him over the moon excited. The redhead just couldn’t get here fast enough. 

It was driving Tobio crazy. He was so close to having the other in his arms once again. He had missed him so much. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He logically knew that he wouldn’t get any messages from Hinata considering he’d go from the plane, with no reception, to getting off in an airport with blocked reception- but that didn’t stop him from checking it religiously. 

He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he was. He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to relax himself. “Tobio?!” 

His head shot straight up as his eyes searched the crowded airport, looking for the voice he loved. Lucky for him, it’s hard to miss Hinata, despite his height. “Shouyou…” He said, far too quiet for him to hear over the hectic rush of the airport around them. He got up and literally ran over to where the other was standing. 

One lady got mad at him for almost running her over, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he finally wrapped his arms around Hinata, hearing the sweet laugh he let out. “I missed you,” Tobio mumbled into his shoulder. 

“I missed you, too,” Hinata said, tears in his eyes. 

Once Tobio pulled away, he dipped down to kiss his boyfriend, who happily kissed back. 

If it was up to Kageyama, he would have never stopped kissing him, however, they did need to breathe and to get back to his apartment. “How was your flight?” Tobio asked as they started walking out. 

“I hate flying,” He said, picking up his bag. “I literally feel so trapped, but I guess as flights go, it was alright,”

Kageyama laughed, knowing how sitting down for so long must really be a task for his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, that sounds awful for you, but I mean, you’d think you’d get used to it after riding to competitions on a bus for the last like four years?”

“See, but on a bus, I’m with people I know,” He laughed. “So if I did something stupid, who cared, but now I’m with a bunch of people who don’t know that I’m just a little weird,”

Tobio chuckled. “Whatever, dumbass, that logic doesn’t make much sense.”

“What do you mean? It makes perfect sense!”

“No, it doesn’t,” He said, taking Hinata’s bag. “Because I’d rather embarrass myself in front of people I’m never going to see again opposed to people I spend a lot of time with,”

Hinata looked at him like he was stupid. “No, that doesn’t- no,”

“If that’s the best explanation you can come up with, then clearly I’m right,”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Look, my team sees me at all my moments, and  _ knows  _ I’m not always like that, however strangers will only ever remember me as the weirdo who kept pacing through the plane isle.”

“Yeah, but who cares? They’ll never see you again,”

“But then they may talk about me  _ ‘Hey, I saw this super weird guy bouncing through the seat isle on the plane, OH BOY was he annoying,’  _ and I just don’t like that,”

As they walked out the doors of the airport, Tobio laughed. “I guess there’s no convincing you otherwise, huh?”

“Nope,” Hinata laughed, taking a deep breath of oxygen - which was something he had missed after being cooped up in a plane for so long. Well, obviously he had oxygen, but not the fresh smelling kind. “You’ve finally learned,”

“Learned? What were you training me?”

“Maybe,”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Tobio laughed pushing the redhead’s shoulder. 

Shouyou was going to stay in Japan for a whole week, and Tobio planned to make every moment count. The first two days, they mainly spent in Kageyama’s apartment. Shouyou had jet lag and wanted some rest. Plus, staying in wasn’t the worst thing considering they both wanted some… long awaited alone time for lack of better words. 

However, around the third day, Shouyou was feeling much better, and they decided to go out. Tobio refused to let Shouyou pay for anything for multiple reasons. One, plane tickets cost a lot, and Hinata was paying for his ride there and back. Two, Kageyama had literally been saving up for the occasion. Three, he hadn’t been able to spoil his boyfriend in a very long time. 

Tobio felt like he was living on cloud nine. He hadn’t been this happy in a very long time. He was positive this was the man he was going to one day marry… and he was finally spending time with him again... It was fantastic.

Oh, how he wished that euphoric feeling would have lasted.

When they got back from their day out, Shouyou was tired. So tired, Kageyama had to basically drag him home. 

“Can you at least try to move a little faster, dumbass?”

“I  _ can’t, _ ” He complained. “My feet won’t move,”

“I know that’s a lie, if anything you should be dragging me,” 

“And why’s that?” He snorted as they finally approached his door.

Kageyama struggled to pull his key out of his pocket. “I don’t know, you jump and all that leg-strengthening shit,”

Shouyou laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Sure you dont, stupid,” Tobio laughs as he unlocks the door. And, as soon as the door was open, Hinata bounced off of him and plopped down onto the couch. “Oi, did your legs start working again?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. It’s a miracle, isn’t it?”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said fondly. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch to join Shouyou, flopping down next to him. They laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Tobio…” Shouyou said, speaking up, breaking the silence. “... I love you,”

“I love you, too,” He said, shuffling around so he could meet Shouyou’s expression. He smiled then leaned forward and kissed him. “Dumbass,”

“You should really come up with some new nicknames,”

“Eh, dumbass works just fine,” He laughed. 

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Sure it is,” he laughed. “... I’m hungry,”

“How? We ate like, four hours ago,”

“Yeah, exactly,” Hinata laughed. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Well, what do you want?”

Shouyou just shrugged. 

“I can’t help you get food if you don’t give me any ideas.” 

Shouyou took a second to think about it. But in the end, came up with nothing. “I’m fine with whatever,”

“Is takeout alright?” Kageyama asks, reaching down to his pocket for his phone, knowing Shouyou would probably be more than fine with that. 

And, as he guessed, Shouyou was. “Yes! Can we get it from that one place? You know the one, it’s at that one corner with the ice cream shop,”

“Yes, I know, it’s all you ate in our third year,”

“Can you blame me?” Hinata laughed, sitting up. “It tastes so good,”

“I mean, it’s alright, not enough to eat every single night,” Tobio chuckled, thinking back to when Hinata would insist on stopping by every night after practice. 

“Whatever, you just have shit taste,” Shouyou teased as he got up off the couch, crawling over Kageyama. “Can I take a shower?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Tobio said, rolling his eyes while realizing the reason his phone wasn’t turning on was because it was dead. 

“Better ask than not ask,”

“What’s the worst that would happen?” Tobio asks, also standing up to go grab his charger in the kitchen.

“I don’t know,” Shouyou laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. He raised his voice as he got farther away. “Maybe your shower doesn’t work at a certain time of night,”

“That’s- what?” Kageyama said, mainly to himself considering he wasn’t speaking loud enough for HInata to hear him. 

As he plugged in his phone he laughed fondly to himself. The redhead’s logic never ceased to amaze him. He knew his phone was going to take a second to power on, so he went back to the couch and just grabbed Shouyou’s. 

He went to type in the password, which last time he checked, was the date they got together. 

Which was why he was shocked when he couldn’t get in. He decided not to think about it. Maybe someone had figured it out and kept getting into his phone. It wasn’t that deep, just a combination of letters. 

He pressed his thumb against the thumb pad, wondering if his thumbprint would still be in the phone, and it failed once, then twice, but luckily worked the third time. 

Never before had he felt like he shouldn’t be on his phone. They had always given each other access to each other’s phones. That’s why they had each other’s thumbprints and knew each other’s passwords. It wasn’t like a ‘I don’t trust you, let me violate your privacy’ thing, it was more like ‘I have nothing to hide so I don’t care, and in the end it’s just more convenient because sometimes our phones are dead or something’

Kageyama was just getting bad vibes this time around. He chose to ignore it and dialed in the restaurants number, that he had learned by heart due to Shouyou’s obsession in third year. He ordered food for them, and was told it would be there in twenty minutes. He thanked the worker and ended the call.

_ Don’t do it. Don’t be that guy. You trust him, don’t you?  _ Those questions kept ringing in his head as he stared blankly at Shouyou’s wallpaper. It felt strange. Maybe he was overthinking it, but why wasn’t he on his wallpaper anymore. Before, Shouyou would constantly send him screenshots of his homescreen simply to fluster Tobio considering how they were always a mushy gushy picture of them, or a video-chat photo of him doing something dumb, but now it was a picture of a sunset.

It was a pretty sunset, sure… but what made him change it.

Tobio was just about to talk himself out of snooping and being that awful guy, when Shouyou got a message. 

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ *1 image attached* _

Don’t do it, Tobio. Don’t open it.

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ I miss u :( _

Fuck it. He was going to be that insecure guy and snoop through his boyfriend’s phone. God, he was disgusted with himself. 

He opened Shouyou’s messages and noticed how they had read receipts on, hopefully this Atsu guy doesn’t notice it. 

Kageyama clicked the image and saw a picture of an athletic looking guy taking a mirror pic. He was sweating, clearly had just finished working out. He had his shirt lifted, showing off his abs, and was making a douchey-looking face if you asked Tobio. 

The ravenette felt his heart panicking.  _ Please just be some flirty guy and not something worse.  _

He scrolled up and noticed for the past three days, this guy had been messaging Shouyou.

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ It’s only been a day but I miss you _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ You should just come home early. _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Im lonely :(( _

_ You _

_ Atsumu, stop. _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Whaaaaaaaat it’s not my fault ur addicting to be around ;) _

Kageyama was feeling sick, but it seemed like Shouyou wasn’t giving into it… He needed to set the phone down. He needed to stop snooping.

God, he wished he had listened to that thought. 

He scrolled up more, and noticed that these guys actually had a lot of back and forth conversation, and he tried to tell himself it wasn’t slightly flirty… but it was. 

And Shouyou was flirty back. 

Then, before he knew it, he had scrolled up to one month ago. 

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ I had a lot of fun last night… felt like it was a long time coming if you ask me. _

_ You _

_ It can’t happen again…  _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Why’s that? Did u not feel the same? _

_ You _

_ No… it’s not that, it’s just complicated for me… _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Oh. yeah. You’ve got that guy back home, right? _

_ You _

_ …  _

_ Yeah. _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Well… I don’t wanna lose u, so the ball’s in ur court alright? I don’t care what we become, I’d rather be ur friend above all else. _

_ You _

_ Really? _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Yeah, of course!  _

_ Even if the sex was mind-blowing. _

_ You _

_ DFASJK Don’t say things like that!!!! _

_ Why are you this wayyyyyyy _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop. _

_ See u tmr at practice? _

_ You _

_ Yup _

_ Bright and early like always. _

_ From: Atsu:) _

_ Awesome, see ya then. _

Tobio’s mouth went dry. He shut the phone off and placed it down. He heard the water shut off, followed by the door opening. “There’s still a lot of hot water left if you want a shower, Tobio,” Shouyou shouted out as he walked down the hall and into Kageyama’s room, most likely to go get dressed.

Tobio just sat there on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. He read it right, didn’t he? Hinata slept with that Atsu guy, didn’t he? Shouyou slept with someone else. What else could that conversation mean? 

A few minutes later Shouyou walked back out into the living room. “Your soap smells really go-” 

“Who’s Atsu?” Kageyama said, turning to face Shouyou, who’s face paled. “Who is he?” He asked, cursing his voice for wavering. 

“How’d you-?”

“Who is he?” Kageyama repeated.

“I’m so sorry…” He said quietly. “I’m so so sorry, Tobio,”

“ _ Shit _ ,” He cursed, tears streaming from his eyes. The way Shouyou was reacting just confirmed everything he kept denying, despite what the text had said. “Shou, how could you do this?”

“Look, it was a mistake, I was sad, and lonely, and he was there-”

“Do you think that’s a good enough reason? If you were so sad you could have just  _ called  _ me. All it would have taken was a ‘I need to talk’ message and I would have dropped everything, and you know that,”

“I know, I do, I just. Look, it was a huge mistake-”

“When were you going to tell me, huh? After I spent this week with you..?” He said, looking at Shouyou through blurred vision. He watched the others expression and how he was avoiding eye-contact. “...Oh, my God. You weren’t going to tell me, were you?”

Shouyou let out a sob. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry,” 

“Well, he’s a looker, alright… didn’t know you had a thing for blond’s but y’know. Didn’t know you were a cheater either so, guess I didn’t know you as well as I thought I did.” Tobio said, feeling more and more angry the more he thought about it.

“Tobio… no- I”

“Guess I should have seen it coming, you were the one saying long-distance was going to be difficult. Guess you couldn’t handle it!” He said, practically yelling now. 

“It’s not like that- I- I fucked up, I did, but-”

“But what, Shouyou?” He said, standing up off the couch, and facing him. “If it’s not like that, what  _ is  _ it like? Tell me, please.”

Shouyou was stumbling over his words as he tried to give Tobio an answer. 

“Yeah.” Tobio said, biting at his lip. “That’s what I thought.” 

A sob escaped Shouyou as he walked over to Kageyama. “I’m so sorry.”

“Do you want me to tell you it’s okay?” He said, taking two steps back for every one Shouyou took forward. “Because, it’s not, Shou.” He said, right as someone knocked on the door. 

Kageyama let out an angry sigh as he opened the door. He made the exchange with the delivery-person, thanking him for the food, before closing the door behind him. 

“Go pack your shit up,” Tobio said, tears rolling down his face. “I don’t want you here one more night,”

“...Tobio…”

“I’m not kidding, Shouyou. Get out.”

The shorter male dropped to his knees, pleading. “No, Tobio, please, we can work it out, please, I don’t want to lose you, please.”

“If you don’t start packing, I’ll throw it out. It’s up to you.”

“We can talk about this, Tobio… please.”

“This is your last chance,” Kageyama said, his tone cold. “Pack your bags. I’m not kidding. If you want, I’ll call your mother, tell her I kicked you out, I won’t tell her why. Make me the bad guy, I don’t care anymore… but I don’t want to spend another night with you,”

“Tobio…”

“Hinata.”

Shouyou hated the use of his family name. It came out of the other’s mouth with such a cold tone. “I’m not just going to give up that easily, I love you too much to let this go,”

“Then you shouldn’t have cheated.” He said, his tone cold, sharp, and short. He walked out of the kitchen area and past Hinata and went into his bedroom. He opened up Hinata’s suitcase and started packing everything for him. 

“Tobio! Stop!” He yelled, tears streaming down his face. “Stop, please, let’s talk about this, please!”

Kageyama let out a sad laugh. “You wanna talk? Alright, let’s talk. Let’s talk about how I thought you were the man I was going to marry. Crazy, right? Let’s talk about how I never once doubted you were staying loyal. Let’s talk about how you being with someone else wasn’t even a thought that crossed my mind because I trusted you  _ that  _ much.” Tobio started stuffing the suitcase with clothes. “And let’s talk about how you were still talking to him like everything was fine, like you didn’t cheat on your boyfriend, your boyfriend who- I don’t mean to toot my own horn or anything, but who treated you  _ so  _ damn well.”

Tobio sighed as he zipped up the suitcase. He roughly picked it up off the bed and then ran past Shouyou again, who had been standing in the doorway. He went to his front door and threw out the luggage. “Oh, before you go,” He said, walking into the kitchen. “Take this with you, give mine to your sister,” He shoved the takeout bag into Shouyou’s hands. 

“Now get out.” 

“No.” Shouyou said. “I’m not just gonna leave like this.”

“If you don’t leave, I’m going to physically kick your ass out, Hinata, leave!” 

Shouyou was a crying mess, but soon Tobio was able to literally push him through the door. Once Shouyou was out, the raven-haired man slammed the door. He allowed himself to break down against the door.

He gave himself a moment to process everything as he heard Shouyou’s pleas on the other side. 

Once Hinata’s begging stopped, Kageyama walked into his room. He grabbed the little box in his bedside drawer, and then ran to his front door. He walked out into the hallway and saw Shouyou picking up his bag and getting up.

“And here, take this. You already have my heart and the takeout, so why not take this, too,” He said, tossing the little box to Shouyou. It dropped on the ground and opened. Hinata saw the shiny silver band in the velvet box. 

“Hope he was worth it, Shou,” Tobio said, angry tears running down his face. 

He walked back inside and slammed his door. “Hope he was fucking worth it,” He whispers to himself as he walks into his bathroom to take a shower, and probably cry a whole lot.

He couldn’t beleive this was how they were going to be over.

How this was their endgame. 

**Author's Note:**

> anGSTy bOYS


End file.
